Intraocular lenses (IOLs) may be implanted in the eye of a subject to replace the natural crystalline lens or to otherwise modify the vision of an eye containing either the natural lens or another IOL. IOLs commonly include an optic and one or more flexible fixation members or haptics extending from the optic to secure and center the optic within the eye. When the IOL replaces the natural lens, the natural lens must first be removed, for instance, using a phacoemulsification system. The IOL is then generally implanted using an insertion apparatus or device that rolls, folds, or otherwise configures the lens for delivery through a small incision in the eye in a way that reduces trauma and expedites post-surgery healing.
Injectors for delivering IOLs into the eye typically employ a handpiece and a cartridge having a hollow insertion tube or cannula through which the folded IOL is passed using a pushrod. The cartridges are made of disposable materials, such as plastics, and remain in a sterile package until ready for coupling with the handpiece. Some injectors do without the cartridge and are reusable. The pushrod and insertion tube may be designed to advantageously provide the surgeon precise control of the IOL as it is placed inside the eye, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,193, herein incorporated by reference. The IOL is stored separately and transferred to a load chamber in the injector or cartridge just prior to delivery. Typically, the load chamber is first partially filled with a liquid or gel, for example, a viscoelastic medium or “Ophthalmic Viscosurgical Device” (OVD). The lubricating viscoelastic facilitates passage of the IOL through the injector, and in some cases the tip of the pushrod does not directly contact the IOL, but instead engages the intermediate viscoelastic so as to distribute hydraulic pressure across the IOL and cause it to proceed through the injector and into the eye.
One viscoelastic substance used is sodium hyaluronate sold under the trade name Healon®, though Balanced Salt Solutions (BSS) and other lubricating agents are used. In the context of the present invention, a “lubricating agent” encompasses all of these choices. These substances are sold preloaded in a syringe, typically provided with a thin cannula tip. The process of applying the viscoelastic to the relatively tiny inner surfaces of the injector in the operating room just prior to surgery can be difficult and time-consuming.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved way to apply the lubricating agent to an injector during an ocular surgery that is easy and quick.